prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Riki Chōshū
| birth_place = Seoul, South Korea | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = | debut = August 8, 1974 | retired = 2019 }} Mitsuo Yoshida (December 3, 1951), better known by his stage name Riki Chōshū(長州力 Chōshū Riki), is a semi-retired Korean-Japanese professional wrestler who is most known for his longtime work in New Japan Pro Wrestling as a wrestler and a booker. He is considered one of the most influential wrestlers in Japan in the 80's and 90's and known as the first wrestler to popularize Sasori-gatame, better known in English as Scorpion Deathlock or Sharpshooter. After Mitsuo left New Japan Pro Wrestling in 2002, he formed Fighting World of Japan Pro Wrestling(WJ), which is now known as Riki Pro as he is the promoter of the promotion. In October 2005, he returned to New Japan as a site foreman, a booker, and a part-time wrestler. In wrestling *Lariat *Sasori-gatame - Innovated Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' :*PWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Fighting World of Japan Pro Wrestling' :*WMG Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Genichiro Tenryu *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA International Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Yoshiaki Yatsu :*NWA North American Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Seiji Sakaguchi *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' :*IWGP World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) :*IWGP Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Masa Saito (1), Takashi Iizuka (1), and Kensuke Sasaki (1) :*Greatest 18 Championship (1) :*1989 World Cup Tournament Winner :*1992 SG Tag League Winner :*G-1 Climax Winner *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him #'30' of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the "PWI Years" in 2003. *'Universal Wrestling Association' :*UWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*UWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Gran Hamada *'World Wrestling Federation' :*WWF International Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' :*Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 1996) :*1987 Wrestler of the Year :*1992 Best Booker :*1995 Promoter of the Year :*1996 Promoter of the Year :*1997 Promoter of the Year Trivia :*He is of Korean descent, and participated in the 1972 Summer Olympics as a South Korean wrestling representative. His Korean name is Kwak Kwang-ung. :*The name "Riki Chōshū" means "Strength of Chōshū", the Edo Period name for Yamaguchi Prefecture. *His nickname is "Kakumei Senshi(Fighter of Revolution)". *Chōshū was the first "traitor heel" in a Japanese promotion. In 1983, upset at not being selected for the inaugural tournament for the IWGP World Heavyweight Championship, he turned on Tatsumi Fujinami during a match and formed his own stable, Kakumeigun (Revolutionary Army), which was the core for the later Japan Pro-Wrestling promotion that "invaded" All Japan Pro Wrestling. *In recent, a comedian and Chōshū mimic Koriki Chōshū appeared and became popular in Japan. Since many young people, especially, don't know Riki Chōshū, he became famous again by appearance of Koriki. A DDT (Dramatic Dream Team) wrestler called Riki Sensyu also mimics Chōshū. Externals links * Profile Category:Japanese wrestlers Category:Wrestling executives Category:1951 births Category:1974 debuts Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Apache Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:Big Mouth Loud alumni Category:Dradition Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:Fighting Of World Japan alumni Category:FREEDOMS alumni Category:HUSTLE alumni Category:Legend The Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:Michinoku Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Osaka Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Fujiwara Gumi alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Real Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Riki Pro alumni Category:Union of Wrestling Forces International alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestle Association-R alumni Category:Bookers Category:Olympic athletes Category:Living people Category:Promoters Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Kaientai Dojo alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Onita Pro alumni Category:IWGP Tag Team Champions Category:IWGP Heavyweight Champions Category:Male wrestlers Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Former amateur wrestlers Category:2019 retirements